Voiceless
by Broken Solstice
Summary: Sebastian has lost his voice, and Kurt is willing to help.


I hope you enjoy~:) Disclaimer at the bottom.

* * *

"You fucking Bitch,"

Sebastian is slammed against the wall hard by the man standing in front of him, the back of his head aching from the impact causing his vision to blur out slightly and his back arching against the wall towards the man's fist, ready to hit him again.

"You should know better than to walk away when I'm fucking talking to you," the man hisses in his ear. He can smell alcohol and cigarette smoke from his mouth when he breathes hotly against his ear. It disgusts Sebastian, having to be pinned against a dirty wall in the middle of an alley where everything smells like trash. He turns his head the other way to get away from his mouth, but it earns him a punch in the stomach.

Spitting out blood, his vision is truly starting to swim now, is he going to die like this? Pathetic. The man says something again, but it doesn't quite reach his ears so he smirks in response. It must have been a sexual question or some sort, because the man nudges his thighs apart with a solid knee and pushes up against him. Sebastian let's out a soundless gasp with widened eyes and his leg twitches. The man grinds his thigh against Sebastian's crotch, hoping to rile him and probably make it feel good so no one could call it rape. If he rapes him.

He grips Sebastian's hair and yanks his head back, sharply, and Sebastian cringes. "You shouldn't mock me with hand gestures." He mouths at Sebastian's exposed neck. Admiring the pale skin, smooth under his tongue. The man's hand trails down his stomach and rests on his zipper. This is where he goes too far. Sebastian will _not_ let anyone, or any _thing_ fuck him. He places his hands on the man's chest and push, the wall giving him leverage, but he was too big.

Sebastian begins to panic, eyes growing wider, shifting his legs. Bringing his knees up to try to kick him, but the angle he was in didn't let him anywhere near him to be able to do much damage. He lays both his hands over top the offenders hand, trying to stop him from doing what he was doing. He begins to unbutton his pants and glide his zipper down.

"Why don't you scream for help, Bitch?" the man smirks. "Got too much pride?" Sebastian squeezes his eyes shut, clenching his fingers around the others hand, his nails breaking skin. The offenders hand going inside his pants, but outside his underwear. "Or do you actually want this?" he says, voice muffled by his neck, but Sebastian hears it clearly like a drop of a pin.

"Hello...?" a small voice sounds from a few meters away from them. Sebastian stops struggling just as the man tenses. "Is anyone here?" the voice sounds again.

"Fuck," the man whispers under his breath. Releasing Sebastian from his hold and letting him drop to the ground. Sebastian slides down, having no strength to stand up by himself, and he falls to the cold ground.

"Hey!" the voice shouts when the man runs away. He shouts again, but Sebastian can only hear ringing in his ears.

Right then, Sebastian feels a warm body next to him. His eyes are drifting shut, listening to familiar voice next him. He sees the outline of the person, they're standing in front of the light so Sebastian can't see his face. He hears panicked words, shouting. His head still hurts from before, and he feels dizzy. Sebastian opens his mouth slightly but nothing comes out. And the last thing he hears is his name being shouted.

1234567

The light seeping through the window's curtains awaken him through his sleepy haze. The pounding in his head had dulled significantly, but there was still a small ache. Sebastian slowly opens his eyes, revealing green irises. His hand slides onto the soft surface his body is lying on and grips lightly onto the sheets covering him. The light seeps to his slightly parted eyes, wincing, but adjusting to the bright setting.

He was unaware of the other's presence in the room until he heard a small shift in movement. In habit, he quickly rises from the bed, too quickly, his head spinning and he falls back down.

"Jesus, what the heck are you doing?" the voice from before cries. That voice... Sebastian swears he's heard that voice before. Sebastian lifts himself up slower this time and the voice calls out, "Lie down, you have rest." He does what he's told, because, he's tired.

Still feeling a little dizzy from the previous exertion and the light blinding his eyes, he covers his face with an arm. Footsteps are coming closer to him, but he knows that they're not a threat, so he continues doing nothing. It was then he noticed that the bruises on his arms had been bandaged, a few of the cuts on his face also has bandages covering them.

"Are you okay?" the voice asks. Sebastian slides his arm back onto the bed, lifting himself up by an elbow to get a look at the other's face. The person settles beside and Sebastian sees his face. That blond gelled up hair, that irritating voice. That gay face.

Kurt.

Sebastian starts moving his hands and fingers but stop after the first few movements. Afraid to make people who don't understand think he's 'mocking' them. His hand go back to his thigh when he sits upright. He looks to Kurt again and notices that his eyebrow has shot up. Instead, he mouths, _"I'm sorry,"_

"What are you apologizing for?" Kurt asks, frowning. "What you just did with your hands, can you finish what you were doing?" This time Sebastian frowns. He starts moving his hands again, a little uncertainly.

He stops when Kurt starts speaking again. "You know sign language? When did you start learning it?" Sebastian raises his eyebrows, shocked that Kurt had understood what he said.

"_You know what I'm saying?_" Sebastian signs. Twisting his body towards Kurt. Just a bit happy to learn that someone else knows what he's doing. Just a _little_. Even if it's Kurt, they hated each others guts.

"I do. I had to worked with a little girl who was deaf, so they taught me how to communicate with her." Kurt smiles, thinking back. "Why did you learn it?" the thought that something may have Sebastian didn't occur to him. He just thought Sebastian was playing.

Sebastian seemed hesitant to tell him, but knowing that someone cared felt... kind of nice. He contemplates for a few seconds and he decides. _"There was an accident that had caused me to damage my vocal cords,_" Sebastian starts, mouthing the words in sync to his hand movements, _"It just happened one day, when I was singing. Practicing for a part someone gave._" he continues, watching Kurt's expression. "_We went to the doctor the next day and they said I was singing out of my 'comfort zone'. That the pitch in the song was something that didn't belong to me. Something out of my comfort level." _He watches as Kurt's expression changes slightly, watching him seriously._ "They also told me it was because I was singing consistently and with too much stress. They said it might be permanent, but they aren't sure._"

Sebastian slowly places his hands onto the bed again, wondering what Kurt thinks. Not that he cared. But deep down, he was afraid he would laugh at him, tell him that he was lying and trying to gain his sympathy because he was such an evil character. Or maybe he would think that he deserved it after what he had done to him and Blaine. And Karofsky.

There was silence and none of them had spoken or moved. Sebastian gripped the sheets underneath him, waiting for the other to tell him to 'Get the fuck out of here'. He releases the sheets, leaving them crinkled under his hand. He gets up silently, raising from the bed to stand up. He looks towards the ground and notices that his clothes had been changed. Sebastian looks up confused, wanting answers from the other boy.

"Oh, right! We changed you out of you're other clothes; they're being washed and hung to dry right now." Kurt says, just remembering.

_"We?"_ Sebastian signs. Someone else had changed him into these clothes.

"Me and my dad, he didn't want me undressing another boy. He didn't even want you staying in my room, but he made made an exception." Kurt says. "The shirt's mine though, don't wrinkle it." he continues as he glares at Sebastian in warning. "You mind as well make yourself comfy because I'm not letting you go with my shirt on you." Kurt teases.

Sebastian is stunned but he doesn't show it. Instead, he teases back. "_So you really want to see me naked that much, huh?_" he signs. _"I would be glad too take these off right now if you-"_ he starts, but Kurt cuts him off with a loud 'No' which had surprised him a bit. _"So you actually do understand me,_" he starts again.

"I told I did," Kurt responds. "That means you can't sing anymore?"

Sebastian looks down again, sadness filling his eyes. Singing was his life, singing was a way to get away from everything. Now, he can't even do that. And everyone looks down on him now, like payback for what he had done to them. Now he's the odd one out and the one getting the ice. Sebastian nods, responding to Kurt's question._ "I have to go,"_ he strides to the stairs, not looking back,_ "I'll return your clothes another time,"_ he quickly adds. Thinking about being unable to sing hurts. He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't fucking deserve to lose his voice.

"Wait, Sebastian! Where do you think you're going?" Kurt says following behind him intently. He quickly grabs his hand before Sebastian could leave. He was surprised when Sebastian had suddenly yanked his arm away. "I'm sorry that happened,"

This quirks Sebastian, he turns his body to face Kurt on the stairs. _"You're not sorry! You're just fucking pretending, everyone does, you think I'm pitiful."_ he signs quickly, eyes glazing over. He turns to continue walking up the stairs but he misses the step and falls. Kurt screams his name and tries to catch him, he does, but they both fall to the ground beneath them.

Kurt pins both of Sebastian's arms beside his head once he was sure none of them was hurt. "No one thinks you're pitiful, Sebastian." he shouts, his face hovering just inches away from the other's, staring into those wide green eyes. "I don't think you're pitiful," Kurt continues, slower this time and less aggressive. Sebastian lies there under Kurt, surprised at his strength, and how on earth did he end up being pinned onto the floor. He struggles a little, but the position he's in is restraining.

"Do you understand?" he briefly hears Kurt say. He nods. Kurt sighs and slowly gets up, sticking his hand out to Sebastian to help. Sebastian doesn't take it though, he stands up on his own and Kurt pulls his arm back to his side.

"Are you thirsty?" Kurt asks. Sebastian starts to shake his head, not wanting to be helped by Kurt of all people but he realizes his throat is dry and scratchy, and he nods. "Come with me, you can watch some television upstairs or something. Not much to do down here." He walks up the stairs, signaling with his hand for Sebastian to follow. Sebastian does, he walks up the stairs with Kurt in front of him. Kurt points to the room and tells Sebastian to wait for him there. "Do you want water? Tea, coffee?" Kurt looks back to ask.

"_Doesn't matter,_" Sebastian signs. Kurt turns on his heels and walks into the kitchen, leaving Sebastian to do whatever. Sebastian goes in, looking at the walls and tables, looking at the photos of Kurt and his family. A family. Sebastian sighs softly and continues walking to the couch. He sits, hands splayed on the cool leather.

Kurt walks in distracting Sebastian's thoughts. "I made tea." he says when he notices Sebastian oblivious to his arrival. Sebastian turns his head sharply to Kurt's direction, expressionless. He walks towards Sebastian, placing the tray with the two cups onto the table in front the couch, sitting onto the other side of the seat. He flips the television on and grabs one of the cups, bringing to his mouth and the TV switches on and a commercial starts showing. He sips and makes a face when the liquid is too hot, burning his tongue. He doesn't realize that Sebastian is watching him.

Sebastian takes the other, softly blowing the surface until it cools a little before taking a small sip. Sebastian quietly makes a face, not liking the flavor, but he continues taking little sips, the warmth of the liquid soothing his dry throat.

"So, what happened back there? With that guy," Kurt asks. He doesn't know if he should ask this or not, but he felt he deserved to know since he was the one that stopped it. He looks at Sebastian briefly before going back to his drink, watching the commercials end in front of them. Sebastian continues to drink, holding the warm cup close to his face trying to keep the hot moisture on his skin, silently watching the television. He places the cup back onto the tray, not removing his gaze from in front of him.

"_Nothing. Just some dickhead who was hitting me up, I didn't respond, so he brought me outside and..._" Sebastian stops, the rest seeming a little obvious. "_Obviously I couldn't submit to his urges, I was working, and he could've gotten me fired._"

"Oh, is that why you were nearly beaten to death?" Kurt asks sarcastically.

"_I wasn't beaten._" Sebastian retorts.

"Oh please, there was blood and you passed out right when I got there." Thinking back, he remembers examining Sebastian when he was unconscious and his pant zipper was down. "Were you almost raped?" Kurt says with wide eyes, bringing the cup away from his mouth and turning his head towards Sebastian for confirmation.

Sebastian doesn't do anything, trying to think of an excuse. Not wanting to look so weak. "_That was foreplay. I like playing it hard_."

"Oh? The great Sebastian Smythe likes it up the..." Kurt flushes a light pink, taking a deep droughts of the tea. He glances towards Sebastian and he sees him smirking.

"_Do you wanna know?_" Kurt's eyes widen when Sebastian twists his body around, facing him. Sebastian brings a hand to the collar of the shirt and slides it down sensually with delicate fingers, baring a smooth shoulder. He places both hands onto the leather beneath him so he's settled on all fours, arching his back and licking his lips. His eyes glinting, showing a hint of a predator after its prey.

Kurt diverts his gaze from the smooth expanse of skin Sebastian reveals, he places his own cup onto the tray before quickly thrusting a finger out in front of the other boy. Sebastian crawls towards him slowly but sensually, with finesse. "Don't you dare touch me!" Kurt says firmly. Slowly moving to get up, but Sebastian follows, crawling closer to Kurt with a smirk on his face. He notices Kurt's attention on his shoulder, so he drags a finger across his collar again, trailing the finger to his bared skin and starts a soft rubbing motion. He sees Kurt waver.

"Sebastian, stop! I think you should rest. My dad will be home soon and he would not like this." Kurt says, sounding threatening but not affecting Sebastian. He moves away from the couch and Sebastian continues to follow him. "I'll call Blaine,"

Sebastian lifts an eyebrow, like that'll stop him from getting what he wants. This is game, he knows that, but he can't help but feel somehow aroused by all this. Sebastian hasn't acted like this in a long while and now it's probably getting to him. He stands up and walks towards Kurt, pouncing in top of him and pinning Kurt down onto the floor, none of them hearing the door open.

"Sebastian!" Kurt cries, slapping the other on the shoulder. Sebastian doesn't yield, he tips his head down and playfully bites Kurt's neck, leaving invisible marks.

The sound of a foot stepping onto the floor makes them both look towards where the sound came from. Kurt gasps and pushes against Sebastian, getting him off him. Sebastian reluctantly rolls to the side to let Kurt up, glaring at the man by the door who has an exasperated look on his face.

"What are you doing to my son?"

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own Glee or the characters.

AN - I know this story isn't very good :) But I wanted to write a deaf!sebastian, but then halfway through the writing this, I'm asking myself why Sebastian can hear what people are saying. lol.

The title needs work and also the summary. This was a bit rushed because I wanted to get this out, but I promise, hopefully, that the nextchapter will be better. Tell me if it's good or bad, HONEST comments please.

I don't know where this is heading but there will be some drama. :)


End file.
